Yaoi Detention!
by Neko-Lexxy
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara and & Neji all get in put in detention. But what happens when four teenage boys are locked in a room for an hour with nothing to do? Well...I think the title gives it away. Yaoi with different pairings, mostly SasuNaru & NejiGaa PWP
1. Chapter 1

**Yaoi Detention.**

_A.N. This is quite ironic considering i'm writing this in detention myself. Although sadly it's not a Yaoi Detention. However this is..._

* * *

Sasuke, Gaara and Neji all gather around Naruto at the back of the class, trying to be quiet. "W-What is this?" Gaara whispers in awe. Naruto

shrugs, "I think it's called Yaoi or something." The boys stare down at the manga with pure amazement and giant eyes. Kakashi Sensei whipps

around and stares daggers at them. "Please be quiet, boys." He snaps and then continues attempting to teach the class. "turn the page."

Sasuke whispers, the Blonde boy slowly turns it to reveal more of the glorious yaoi. "Wow! It's huge! Doesn't that hurt?!"Gaara almost

screams. As he looks up he notices that the whole class is staring at him. "Oh..." His face soon blends in with his crimson hair. Kakashi Sensei

lets out an irriated sigh. "Sorry, Sensei." Kakashi just shakes his head. "Why won't you just shut up?" The boys bow their heads. Trying not

to get into trouble. Kakashi finally begins teaching again. The boys return their gaze to the yaoi. Naruto looks at them and places a finger on

his lips, indicating for them to be quiet. He once again slowly turns the page to reveal- "Fucking brutal!!!" Gaara clasps his hands over his mouth.

"Ooops."

"Okay, that's enough! Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto. I'll be seeing you in detention!" The boys all let out a syncronized moan.

"This sucks!" Naruto whines. The boys had now been in detention for just ten minutes and Naruto wouldn't stop moaning about it. "I have to

go to a meeting. I'll be gone for about an hour, i'm gonna lock the door. And please don't brake, burn or blow up anything, boys." Kakashi sighs  
before leaving the room and locking the door. "What do we do now?" Gaara asks, sitting on a table. "Hey, Naruto, let's see that yaoi manga

again." Naruto gets the manga 'Love Mode 4' out of his bag and once again, the boys gather round. "I don't get it, why is he

screwing his ass, that must hurt?" Neji frowns. "Well, it looks like he's enjoying it. Maybe it feels good..." Sasuke snaps out of his thoughts and

turns to the boys. "I know this sounds weird...but why don't we re-enact the manga? We have an hour." Naruto's face lights up. "Hey, that

could be fun. After all, he looks happy." Naruto points to Izumi's face in the manga. Gaara and Neji both nod.

"Okay, so how do we start?"

* * *

A.N. Ooooh, so the boys are gonna have a go at yaoi! But will one hour be enough time before Kakashi Sensei comes back? And how far will they really go?  
Find out in the next chapter of 'Yaoi Detention' !!!

(Aha, i think i just wrote an advert...cool. sorry for how short this it. But don't worry, the next chapter will be full of some good hot yaoi! So enjoy! ^_^ )


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaoi detention 2**

"Well, they start by kissing and stuff." Naruto says to Gaara. Both Sasuke and Neji are amused at how uke they look.

Neji grabs the back of Naruto's head and starts kissing him. Their lips move against each other. "Naruto, use your tongue." the blonde boy blushes and lets his tongue dance with Neji's as

it enters him. Sasuke watches them for a while before advancing towards Gaara. The Uchiha sits down in a chair and the red head instantly straddles his waist. As they make out, Gaara

thrusts his hips against Sasuke, making them both moan out and instantly go hard. Naruto and Neji had also got things heated up. Neji grabs Naruto's top and pulls it up over his head

before removing his own. Noticing this, Sasuke and Gaara also removes each others tops. The Hyuuga trails his tongue down Naruto's chin, till he reaches the boy's neck. He suddenly

bites down on Naruto's neck, making him gasp. Neji pulls away to admire the large bruise on his neck. As the boy writhes against him, he moves his hand down to the hem of Naruto's

pants, he quickly removes the offending garments, followed by his own. Meanwhile, Sasuke and Gaara are already stark naked and rubbing against each other whilst devouring

each others mouths. Sasuke looks over to Naruto, he looks so fucking sexy. Pulling away from Gaara, he goes to grab Naruto, Neji grabs Gaara as they switch uke.

Sasuke pulls Naruto down onto his lap. He brings his hand up to the Uzumaki's mouth and slides two of his fingers passed his lips "Suck." Sasuke commands, the boy does

obediently. He slides his tongue around the digits. He was acting like a pornstar, where did he learn this? Once he was satified he removed the fingers and slid them down

to his entrance. He fingers around the hole, teasing him. Slowly he pushes two digits inside. "Ah...Sasuke." Said boy moves the fingers around inside him intill "Sasuke!"

Yeah, he found it. ^_^ The blonde boy moves his hips, fucking himself on Sasuke's fingers. "Sasuke...I-I can't!" Just as Naruto starts arching his back against him, Sasuke

pulls the digits out. He grabs Naruto's hips and raises him above his hardened member, which was already soaked with precum. The boy places his hands on Sasuke's

shoulders and slowly lowers himself onto the Uchiha's large cock, Sasuke pushes him down the rest of the way, causing both of them to hiss. Naruto takes a few seconds

to adjust before he starts rolling his hips into Sasuke. Meanwhile, Neji is already fucking the life out of Gaara, with the redhead bent over a table. He grabs the crimson

hair and slams into him with brutal force. "Aaaah! Neji! Fuck! This feels...so fucking good!!!" Gaara screams out, with tears rolling down his cheeks. "Ah, Gaara, it's so tight!"

The four boys continue fucking eachother senseless when...

"Well now, what do we have here?" The boys look up to see Kakashi standing there looking rather smug. "You know, this is meant to be a detention class...not a fucking biology class."

The boy's all freeze...'Shit.' Kakashi raises a mocking eyebrow "Yeah, you're screwed." He says imploringly before advancing towards the boys.

* * *

_A.N. Yeah, hoped you liked it. So what's gonna happen next? Perhaps Kakashi will teach them a lesson they will never forget! ^_^_


	3. Chapter 3

**Yaoi detention 3**

The boys stay dead still as their sensei strides over to them. "You've been very naughty, boys. I think you deserve a

punishment." He roughly pulls Naruto away from Sasuke and pushes him down to his knees. "Kakashi sensei, goumen!"

"Shut up." Kakashi releases his semi-erect member and grabs Naru's hair. "Hey!" The Uchiha shouts, watching carefully.

"What, he's not just your uke by the way. Plus, I could get you all expelled." The Kyuubi vessel sighs, deciding he might as

well enjoy it. He slides his tongue along the organ before taking it down his throat. The man above him moans and tugs at

the blonde hair. The other three boys watch awkwardly, Neji still inside Gaara. The red head was loosing patience,

he needed to come so bad! He pushes back against Neji, making both of them moan out. Kakashi snaps his head up,

pushing Naruto away from him. "Did I say you could do that?" The sensei sits in his chair and pulls Gaara across his lap. He

quickly removes his own tie and ties Gaara's wrists together, grabbing the metre stick to his side. "I need to teach you a

lesson." He whispers before bringing the ruler over Gaara's ass with brutal force. "Aaah! You narcissistic, sadistic bastard!"

Gaara screams as the spanks him again. "Shh, am I hurting your ego?" Kakashi chuckles slightly. He brings the ruler down a

few more times until the boy's ass was bright pink. "Did you enjoy Neji-kun's cock inside you, Gaara?" The boy blushes and

bites down on his bottom lip. A gasp escapes him as he feels his sensei's fingers push into his ass. "Ahhh…" Kakashi smirks

"mine's much bigger." He slides his long fingers along the boy's prostate, making him squirm. "You'll enjoy it so much more."

Kakashi lifts the boy off his lap and pushes everything off his desk. Climbing on to the furniture he lies on his back looking at

the red head. "Ride it." Gaara pouts his lips and straddles his teacher's waist, resting his bound hands on the man's

chest. As he feels the sensei's hard member brush against his ass he can't help the air passing through his lips in a rosary

of sighs. Giving up all pride he lets the organ slide into him. He sits down completely, grinding his hips back and forth. "Aah,

that's right. Good boy." Kakashi moans, watching the boy's flushed face displaying pure pleasure. "Sasuke, come here." He beckons the raven over and positions him on the desk behind Gaara. "Relax." The man

whispers. "wha-oh Gods!" Gaara cries out as Sasuke pushes into him as well. They moan and pant as all three start moving against each other.

As Neji watches he feels his organ swell. "Fuck it." He grabs Naruto and bends him over the table next to the three other boys. He thrusts into him forcefully, pounding his ass like there's no tomorrow. "Neji! Oh

Gods!" The blonde boy screams and snaps his hips against the Hyuuga.

Mean while, Gaara shudders and feels himself tighten. "I-I'm so close! Ah, yes!" The two large cock slide against each other inside of him even faster. Kakashi sensei grabs Gaara's neglected member and pumps it

roughly. The boy arches his back and lets out a silent cry of pleasure as he convulses and cums all over his and Kakashi's chests. "Aaah, good boy." Kakashi throws his head back as he and Sasuke continue

fucking the red head's lithe body before releasing deep inside of him. The three bodies slump against eachother and try to catch their breath as they watch the other two boys getting closer and closer. Neji slams

his hips into the cute blonde boy making both of them cry out. "Neji! Neji! Ah, Kami!" The boy rubs his cock against the edge of the table and screams as he cums all over it. Neji lets out a deep groan as Naruto's

walls tighten around his member and with one last hard thrust he spills his seed into the writhing boy.

"So, Naruto?" Kakashi turns his gaze to the blonde boy. They were now all huddled together, tired from their so called 'punishment.'

"Yeah?"

"What was that manga you were reading by the way?" Naruto smiles gently. "Love mode 4." kakashi's face lightens up. "Oh my Gods! I've only got the first three! What happens?!" The boys laugh before they

here a loud thud from outside the room. "What was that?" Naruto whispers. "I'll go see." Gaara stands up carefully (his ass was pretty sore ^.^) and looks through the window in the door. "Oh, don't worry. It's

only Sakura." He goes back over to the boys, leaving the pink haired girl unconscious on the floor suffering from a fatal nose bleed.

* * *

_Yo, sorry I took SOOO long to finish this! And also, sorry about the crazy layout what with the line spacing! It's my laptop's fault, it hates me. . Hoped you liked it! It really is just PWP...but ahwells!_

xxx


End file.
